Noah Newman
(and others) | first = March 3, 1997 | last = | years = 1997— | cause = | creator = | spinoffs = | image1 = File:Y&RAdamson-Noah.png | caption1 = Robert Adamson as Noah Newman | image2 = File:Y&RSchmidt-Noah.jpg | caption2 = as Noah Newman | image3 = File:Y&RKleintank-Noah.jpg | caption3 = as Noah Newman | nickname = | alias = | gender = Male | born = | died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = Student | title = Heir to the Newman fortune | residence = Genoa City, | parents = Nicholas Newman Sharon Newman | siblings = Cassie Newman Summer Newman Faith Newman | spouse = | romances = Eden Baldwin Jana Hawkes | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = Victor Newman Nikki Newman Doris Collins | aunts/uncles = Victoria Newman Adam Newman Abby Newman | nieces/nephews = | cousins = Reed Hellstrom John Abbott IV (adoptive) | relatives = | species = }} Noah Christian Newman is a from soap opera, The Young and the Restless. He is the only son and eldest child of Nicholas Newman and Sharon Collins. Born onscreen in 1997, the character was first portrayed by a wide range of child actors before being . Since then, the role has been portrayed as an adult by , and currently . Casting The role was first played as an infant by twins Samantha and Zachary Elkins in March 1997 before being replaced with Lauren Summer Harvey that same year. The character was then portrayed by Hunter Preisendorfer from the fall of 1997 to 1998 and again from 1999 to November 22, 2000. Other actors who've played the role include C.J. Hunter from 1998 to 1999, Nicholas Graziano in 1999, and Blake Michael Bryan from December 20, 2000 to June 6, 2001. McKay Giller took over the role on July 4, 2001, portraying Noah through December 7, 2004. played the role briefly from December 24, 2004 to April 27, 2005, followed by from May 11 to September 20, 2005, when the role was recast with final child actor from September 28, 2005 to June 9, 2008. The character of Noah was then , and was cast in the role as a teenager, making his debut on August 13, 2008. Just months later, Schmidt acquired other roles and speculation arose that the role would be recast, however, Schmidt ended up staying with the soap. In 2010, Schmidt took a leave of absence to appear on the series, UnNatural History! Schmidt was expected to return to the role later that summer. In July 2010, Schmidt revealed that he had not been asked to return to the soap and plans for an older recast were announced. , known for his short-lived role as Michael Corinthos on General Hospital, was rumored to be consider for the role but the casting never panned out. In August, was cast in the role, and the casting immediately garnered attention due to Kleintank's strong resemblance to , Noah's onscreen father. Kleintank debuted on September 21, 2010. After appearing in only seven episodes, Kleintank made his last appearance on April 8, 2011. Afterward, Schmidt announced that he would return to the role, reappearing onscreen on April 14, 2011. Kleintank later revealed that he had chosen to vacate the role to focus on other projects. After making brief appearances throughout 2011 and then 2012, Schmidt informed his followers on Twitter that he had been let go, claiming the reason for his departure was a "new Noah". Days after Schmidt's announcement, was cast in the role. Adamson's casting did not come as a surprise as the soap's and , and , previously worked with Adamson on . Adamson taped his first scenes on September 4, 2012, debuting onscreen on October 1. Development Most of Noah's storylines as a teenager and young adult have revolved around his reactions to his parents decisions in life. With the casting of Schmidt as Noah, the character develops into a catalyst for bigger storylines. Noah began to take more of an interest in what his parents and stepparents were doing. Since the character's aging, Noah has only had one major love interest, Eden Baldwin who was initially portrayed by . The role was later recast with who stayed in the role until early 2010 when Schmidt took his leave of absence from the series. The character also had a brief romance with Jana Hawkes, portrayed by . In 2012, when Adamson stepped into the role, Noah becomes more outspoken about his parents behavior. According to Adamson, "Noah will be giving his parents more of a hard time, while figuring out who he is." Storylines Introduction Sharon married Nicholas, the son of wealthy industrialist, Victor Newman and his longtime love, Nikki. Insecure about her marriage, Sharon stops taking birth control and convinces Nick that she accidentally got pregnant. Nick advises Sharon to have an abortion but at the last minute, she changes her mind. After a pregnant Sharon falls, she gives birth to her premature baby boy, Noah Christian, on March 3, 1997. When it appears that Noah may die, Sharon's best friend, Grace Turner and her boyfriend, Tony Viscardi track down Cassie, the child Sharon gave up in high school to help ease her pain. Fortunately, Noah lives, and Nicholas eventually adopts Cassie. 2005–09 In 2005, a 14 year old Cassie dies from injuries after a drunken car accident with Daniel Romalotti. Noah put Cassie's doll, "Cindy" on her casket at her funeral. Following Cassie's death, a devastated Noah begins acting out, while his parents are torn apart. Noah becomes a big brother with the birth of half-sister, Summer when his father has an affair with Daniel's mother, Phyllis Summers. An angry Noah is sent to therapy and Nick and Phyllis by him a puppy, "Fisher" to stop him from acting out. Sharon then marries Jack Abbott while Nick is presumed dead in a plane crash and Phyllis lands herself in prison. Sharon sends Noah back to therapy after he locks Fisher in a closet for being bad. In August 2008, a now 15 year old Noah begins getting into a lot of trouble, when he attends wild parties, gets into fights, lies to his parents and starts dating Eden Gerick. Noah and Eden lie to Phyllis and Eden's brother, Michael Baldwin about their relationship and continue seeing one another in secret. Noah and Eden go ice skating on a frozen lake during a blizzard when he falls through the ice. Noah is rescued by Brad Carlton who drowns after saving him. Later, Noah and Eden lose their virginity to one another and later begin dating officially. Noah is also forced to deal with kids teasing him due to Sharon becoming a kleptomaniac. When Sharon and Nick reunite, Noah wants to emancipate himself from them believing their reunion will only end in heartache. Noah and Sharon briefly move into Brad Carlton's mansion until Daisy Callahan's attempts to kill Eden by starting a fire. Victor's wife, Ashley Abbott then invites them to live at the Newman ranch. In early 2010, Noah and Eden leave town for to visit her long lost relatives. 2010— A now-adult Noah returned in September 2010 revealing that he and Eden had broken up. Because both his parents are single, Noah realizes it is only a matter of time before they reunite. Noah later pursues the recently divorced Jana Hawkes and also reveals his new passion for music. After Jana rejects his sexual advances, he realizes she is still in love with her ex, Kevin Fisher and leaves town. Noah returns home in April 2011 when a fugitive Sharon is presumed dead and moves into his mom's house. Fortunately Sharon is revealed to be alive and the murder charges she is running from are dropped. Noah went back to for work and returned months later to find out Sharon and Victor had started dating. Noah briefly moves back in with Eden until he returns to New York. In October 2012, Noah returns home when Victor is presumed dead and he is upset with Sharon for not inviting him to the funeral. He also helps celebrate his little sister, Faith's birthday. Noah decides to stay in Genoa City realizing New York is not what he expected it to be. Discouraged by his mother's recent antics, he moves back in with Nick. References External links *Noah Newman's profile on SoapCentral Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Characters introduced in 1997 Category:1997 Character births Category:Newman family